The Lunar Destiny Commentary by Silver
by Contrary To Popular Belief 3
Summary: Lunarmoon is back, and this time with me commenting on every move she makes. Cringe with me as I read through this hilarious trollfic, written by the Midnight Crew team.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lurkers of the Warriors fanfictions! I am Silver, and this is my first ever review. I love to read them, and I'd love to give it a shot with a trollfic written by my favorite reviewers, Spades and Midnight Crew. I am bold and italics. M.C explains the rest.**_

**(As usual, bold is me, underlined bold is Spades)Someone suggested that since we review so many trollfics, we should try writing one ourselves. So ****here we go; The Lunar Destiny.**

**We will be winging this and making it all up as we go. We won't plan out a plot, we wont plan ahead like we do most other actual stories/fanfics we write (Which I noticed we only ever posted 1 fanfic we've written on here. M.C WE MUST CHANGE THAT**

**Calm your tits, Spades. Lets just write. I call first chapter, you get the next.**

* * *

_**Here we go! *cracks knuckles* Ouch.**_

**Allegiance**

**Nightclan**

**Leader:** Fallingstar- A black with white spotted tom

**Deputy**: Honeybear- A large, intimidating golden tom

_**Manly name is manly. And -bear? Never heard that. Kudos on the originality.**_

**Medicine Cat: **Bleedingheart- A ginger she-cat with brown eyes

_**I've heard this one in Hidden Prophices.**_

(Apprentice: Gingerpaw)

**Warriors:**

Hickerybranch: A brown tom with brown eyes

_***Hickory**_

(Apprentice: Echopaw)

Frozensoul: A white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Sparklemoth: A pitch black she-cat

_**Aren't moths white? Like that isn't the most ridiculous thing about that name.**_

Daisydream: A white tomcat with green eye

_**There is no shame in dreaming of daisies...even if you're a tom**_

Dewcloud: A brown tom with sleek fur.

_**And his prefix is Dew?**_

(Apprentice: Wolfpaw)

Sweetsong: A she-cat with brown fur and half a tail

Talltail: A grey tom with long legs

_**TALLSTAR?!**_

Onepelt: A shecat with yellow fur

_**I thought it was assumed that she had one pelt... unless everyone here has multiple? *shudders***_

Graniteheart: A gray tomcat

_**I love how much the mentor of our 'lovely' protagonist is described.**_

(Apprentice: Lunarpaw)

Silentsong: A shecat with black and white fur

Firewing: A blazing orange tom with green eyes

Blueflame: A quiet cat with a blue pelt

(Apprentice: Cometpaw)

**Queens**

Blackcat: A black shecat

**_REALLY?! *insert sarcasm*_**

**_Hopefully she's not bad luck_**

Frostwing: A white shecat, mother to Lunarpaw and Cometpaw

_**Why is anyone with any connection to Lunarpaw so undescribed my eyes burn?**_

Eyecloud: A brown she-cat

_**What kind of mother names her kit**** Eyekit?**_

**Apprentices:**

Lunarpaw: A beautiful shecat with dark purple almost black fur and bright green eyes.

_**I don't see how that is beautiful.**_

Cometpaw: A red tom with red eyes.

_**Red stands for passion, not evil. Cometpaw is awesome.**_

Gingerpaw: A grey she-cat with blue eyes

_**Yes. Ginger- makes perfect sense.**_

Echopaw: A black and white stripped she-cat

Wolfpaw: A blue-gray tom.

**Kits**

Tornadokit: A gray she-cat (Mother Eyecloud)

Floodkit: A blue tom (Mother Eyecloud)

Bearkit: A brown cat (Mother Blackcat)

**_All underdescribed._**

**Elders**

OneLeg: a three legged tom

_**Yes. The name Oneleg perfectly sums him up. Fallingstar sucks at naming. Apparently so do the mothers, actually.**_

Dulleye: A blind shecat

**_Be nice to the disabled._**

**Dayclan**

**Leader: **Horsestar: A brown tom

_**Not all horses are brown.**_

**Deputy: **Leopardfleece: A spotted she cat

_**No comment.**_

**Medicine cat: **Sparkletongue: A she cat with light blue fur

_**LIGHT BLUE FUR?! *flips table***_

**Warriors:**

Lambheart: A tabby tom

(Apprentice Oceanpaw)

Obsidianclaw: A black she cat

_***shudders* right now I'm thinking about Obsidianwing.**_

(Apprentice Snakepaw)

Talonfur: A calico she cat

Spikeclaw: A tom with spikey sandy fur

(Apprentice Firepaw)

Sleetfall: A white tom

BurningIce: A white tom with ginger patches

Frostflame: A ginger she cat with white stomach

_**Redundancy is redundant for both.**_

(Apprentice Starpaw)

_**NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO**_

Raventail: A black she cat

**Queens**

Monkeypelt: A brown she cat (Mother of Brokenkit)

Houndfang: A tortoiseshell she cat (Mother of Rookkit and Cobblekit)

Tawnyface: A light tabby she cat (Mother of Pantherkit)

**Apprentices**

Firepaw: A ginger tom

Snakepaw: A gray tom

Starpaw: A purple she-cat

_**WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! *sobs***_

Oceanpaw: A dark blue she cat

_***Takes pills***_

**Kits**

Brokenkit: A she cat with a broken paw

Pantherkit: A black she cat

Cobblekit: A dark gray tom

Rookkit: A black tom

_***gives up on commenting about nondescriptive names***_

**Elders**

Sootyash: A dark gray tom

Morningglory: a calico she cat

_***More pills***_

**Moonclan**

**Leader **Hotstar: A tortoiseshell tom

_**Hotstar is secretly a she-cat**_

**Deputy **Phoenixblaze: A fiery ginger tom

_***Pill bottle is nearly empty***_

**Medicine Cat **Tigerbarb: A dark tabby she cat with white paws

(Apprentice: Treepaw)

**Warriors**

Fuzzyfur: A fuzzy she cat with ginger fur.

Beetleclaw: A dark blue tom

(Apprentice Jaypaw)

Creekfoot: A tortoiseshell tom

Mosseye: A black she cat

Wildjewel: A gray tom

Brightprism: A light tabby tom

Bramblespark: A dark tabby she cat

**_All make perfect sense._**

(Apprentice Eclipsepaw)

**Queens**

Tangleheart: A she cat with tangled brown fur

Scarflower: A red she cat with a scar on her back

**Apprentices**

Jaypaw: a gray-blue tom with blue eyes

Treepaw: A brown tom

Eclipsepaw: A black she cat with a white belly

**Kits**

Wishkit: A silver she cat

Fluffkit: A fluffy white tom

**Elders**

Rubywing: A reddish she cat

**_Just reddish? Anything else?_**

Lemonfeather: A yellowish she cat

**Sunclan**

**Leader **Jupiterstar: A golden colored tom.

_***Deep breath***_

**Deputy **Cherrydrop: a white tom

**Medicine Cat **Fleabite: An old brown she cat

**_Best name ever. Not._**

(Apprentice Spiritpaw)

**Warriors**

Lightchase: A white she'cat

Cheesetail: A yellow-gray tom

(Apprentice Howlpaw)

Sapphiretail: A green she-cat

Rockyroad: A muddy brown tom

_**Cheesetail and Rockyroad. They must taste bad together.**_

Bluetalon: A blue she cat

(Apprentice Songpaw)

Foxclaw: A russet colored tom.

**Queens**

Snowclaw: A white she cat (Mother of Amazonkit, Craigskit, and Angieskit)

Dynamitepad: A reddish orange she cat

_***Facepalm***_

**Apprentices**

Howlpaw: A dark gray with black stripes tom

Spiritpaw: A silver colored tom

_**I thought he was a she-cat**_

Songpaw: A white she-cat

**Kits**

Amazonkit: A white she cat (Mother Snowkit

_**Whoa she's a mom as a kit? Can I spell it out? T-o-o y-o-u-n-g**_

Angieskit: A black she cat (Mother Snowclaw)

Craigskit: A gray tom, (Mother Snowclaw)

_***Laughs with whatever I have left***_

**Elders**

Toadheart: A grouchy old tom

* * *

It was dark as the cats of Starclan gathered around a pool filled with glistening stars. Their fur was made of stars as well.

"There is a prophecy!" One starry cat; Kitsunestar, declared earning the undivided attention of the others, "The Lunar moon must rise up and destroy the blazing comet!" the leader whispered loudly.

"It's about Lunarkit!" A large tom cried out, tears running down his face, "She is destined to have more power than anyone ever imagined!"

Kitsunestar nodded joyfully somber, "We must alert Bleedingheart of this prophecy!"

"I will do it," a pink starry cat said as she stepped forward, "I'll tell Bleedingheart," she said turning around and walking away to tell Bleedingheart of the prophecy.

_**Change the names and the prophecy and its Starkit. Plus a pink cat? Pfft**_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Trollish enough for you guys? _Yep_ Leave a review and let Spades and I know. Next chapter you get to meet said cats.**

**Heads up: we're taking things we've learned from other troll fics into writing this; so obnoxiously 'pure' character (More like 'you can't be mean! you must be good and moral cats and always say and do nice things!' kind of pure. The annoying kind) as well as 'everyone loves her'.**


	2. Your mentor tells YOU what to do

p style="max-height: 999999px;  
font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Lunarkit!  
Wake up!" Frostwing said, poking the beautiful kit with a stick./p 


End file.
